darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
You Are the Very Heart of Me
This is a song that Dominic and Solange sang to each other in Dark Peril. Each lifemate has their own part, and each part is broken up into segments. The music and lyrics were created by Dr. Christopher Tong. Video Lyrics Dominic to Solange Dreams I was half-alive for a thousand years. I'd given up hope that we'd meet in this time. Too many the centuries. All disappears. As time and the darkness steal color and rhyme. But then beyond hope, you came into my dream... Glowing eyes like a cat, but fierce need like a child. Your warrior heart, loyal. Your anguished, "Don't leave me." Your head in my lap: Cisitri! Strong and wild. Questions Can you come to trust a man once again? Can you come to love and old one like me? Let my strong arms protect you, let me sing you to sleep Let my song bring you healing, like the earth and the sea. Look at me—now see yourself through my eyes. Look at you: the most beautiful on this earth. I'll wait for you to see it, forever if it takes... Solange, my very own, amazing gift beyond worth. Lifemates When you meet me, You complete me. You bring me back to life again. You reveal me. Then you heal me Of all the scars and strife. And when my life was spinning downward, You caught me. I'd forgotten how to smile, but You re-taught me. My dream lover and lifemate, You know every part of me. We're bound forever, soul to soul. You hold the very heart of me. I can never betray you. You can never part from me. In love forever, this life and next. You are the very heart of me. Solange to Dominic Dreams My life was an anguish, my family ripped from me. My rage had sustained me. I'd given up hope. Tears fell in rain forest, heart bled in the blood-ground. My father betrayed me. I barely could cope. But then beyond hope, you came into my dream... Your melody haunting, your gentle voice healing. The soul of a poet, great heart of a warrior. You gave all for your people. Let me give you feeling! Questions Can you find beauty in this rough-hewn woman? Can you come to love a shapeshifter like me? Let my soft arms caress you, let our songs blend together. Let me stand by your side—let me set your heart free! Look at me—now see yourself through my eyes. Look at you: the perfect man of my dreams. You're the calm in the storm, the most gentle power. In your hands, I'm a flower. Near you, my heart beams. Lifemates When you meet me, You complete me. You bring me back to life again. You reveal me. Then you heal me Of all the scars and strife. And when my life was spinning downward, You caught me. I'd forgotten how to smile, but You re-taught me. My dream lover and lifemate, You know every part of me. We're bound forever, soul to soul. You hold the very heart of me. I can never betray you. You can never part from me. In love forever, this life and next. You are the very heart of me. Category:Excerpt